Cinnamon Buns and Hot Chocolate
by The Voice of Harmony
Summary: Luke's worst fear is nothing more than a passing storm. When Luke is home alone, Emma rushes to comfort him. She meets him, tears streaming down his freckled face, with open arms. She, his protective older sister, is there to hug him through the night. *This is not a romance fic. it can be read as one, but I didn't write it that way.* Fluffy sibling fanfic. Super cute. Oneshot. :)


**Author's Note:**** Hi guys! I'm back! :) After not writing anything for over a year, I decided to write something for my friend, Olivia. (We're both Cameron Boyce fans.) Anyways, I hope you guys like it. I'll probably write more stories for the Jessie archive later. School gets me really busy. I'll also probably write a Victorious story, (CatxBeck) and a Harry Potter story (HarryxHermione) in the near future. **

**Finally, all of my old stories are no longer online. (They were awfully written.) And with a new pen-name, I hope to start fresh!**

**~Meri**

* * *

Thunder boomed loudly as lightning flashed. Every few seconds, a boy was seen. His eyes clenched together, and dark eyelashes laced with tears. In the brightest of flashes, you tell his face was covered in freckles. He was home alone, tears threatening to start sliding down his face. Luke was afraid storms. He hadn't always been, but a long time ago, that had changed.

However, today was different. It was worse in every way possible. Nobody was home. Jessie was out with Ravi and Zuri, they were watching a new movie across town. Bertram was given the week off. Emma had left this morning for a fashion show.

He was alone.

A loud burst of thunder roared from the other side of the window. Luke couldn't take it. The tears that had been gathering in his brown eyes started to slip down his face. He missed everybody. Most of all, he missed Emma. Sweet Emma. Ever since she had found him crying during a storm, years ago, she would hold him tightly, never leaving, until the storm was over. Today she was gone. Nothing could deafen the sound of the booming thunder. Every time that lightning flashed, Luke clamped his hands over his ears. It didn't help against sound about to come.

How he wished he had gone with Jessie.

Curling up onto the couch, he threw a blue blanket over himself, shivering. This was his first time alone during a storm. Hopefully, the last. Loneliness filled his heart. Sinking into the couch, Luke's wide brown eyes shut.

Tears still escaped.

* * *

On the opposite end of Central Park, Emma had been watching the unveiling of Aurtoro Vitali's newest autumn clothing line. In the background, a piano player was playing in the corner of the large ballroom.

Lightning flashed.

Through the Mozart, the adjoining thunder was heard. Emma hoped Luke was with Jessie, she knew he was scared of thunder. Continuing to watch the model's, she noticed a pretty scarlet coat on one of them. She would have to buy it afterward.

Emma's phone vibrated. She dug it out of her pocket.

**1 NEW MESSAGE from JESSIE.**

**Emma, I hate to bother you, but Luke is home alone. They've closed off the roads in Manhattan. Too much water. Ravi, Zuri, and I can't get home. When your show is over, could you go home? He hates storms.**

Emma's heart clenched. Her little brother. Sure, she was mad at him right now for ruining her favorite blue dress -she was going to wear it on a date- but he was still her brother.

When Luke had been adopted into her family, everyone noticed that he had hated storms. Every single one would wake him up. Even rain. One night, he had crawled into Emma's bed and slept with her until the storm was over. Ever since that very first storm, any argument would be temporarily put on hold and she would open her door. Luke would come in, tears streaming down his freckled face.

How could she leave him home alone? He was vulnerable. She was supposed to protect him.

**Jessie, I'm coming home right now. I can't leave Luke home alone.**

Emma stood up from her seat. People glared at her for blocking their view of the runway. Silently, she crept out of the hotel ballroom. Very few were allowed in, and she had truly been looking forward to getting a sneak peek at her favorite designer's collection.

The hotel itself was truly exquisite. Little statuettes of golden horses stood at each entrance to the ballroom. A glass staircase lead down to the lobby. She felt like a princess, escaping from her own royal ball. Brushing against an exotic plant, she descended down to the lobby. Taking one last longing look at the glass staircase, she buttoned up her navy blue pea-coat, about to open the door.

Her phone buzzed again.

**1 NEW MESSAGE from JESSIE**

**Emma, are you sure? You've been looking forward to this forever.**

Emma sighed, quickly typed a reply, and sent it off.

**You know how Luke hates storms. Plus, I've already left the ballroom. I'll send you a message when I get home. Bye Jessie! **

With that, Emma ran into the downpour. The cold Manhattan rain quickly soaked through her thin, pretty jacket. In the streets, a fast moving river of water was already starting to accumulate. No wonder Jessie was stuck at the movie theater. Emma walked briskly through Central Park, stepping in the occasional puddle. The trees whipped around in the wind, and the water in the pond was already turning a murky color from the polluted rain.

Nearing the end of the path, Emma walked onto the shiny sidewalk outside the gates of Central Park. October was the beginning of boot season, and she was happy she had risked wearing her tall leather boots. There were absolutely no cars in the street, other than a lone taxi, barely moving in the water. This was not a normal storm. New York streets were always busy. Rain or shine. Bright shop lights reflected against the shining pavement.

She kept running.

Emma made a quick, split decision to take a slight detour. Turning onto 86th Street, she jogged three blocks to the closest Panera Bread. Taking a break from the rain, she opened the door. A blast of warm air greeted her as she walked in. She inhaled, the scent of coffee mixed with fresh bread made her mouth water. Glancing at the small mirror on the wall, she winced, and quickly combed through her blonde hair with her fingers.

The cafe was filled with many New-Yorkers taking refuge from the storm. Some were typing away quickly on laptops, others talking animatedly on cell-phones. One man was reading a book, his wet hair dripping onto the pages.

The warm atmosphere made Emma herself, want to sit down in an open chair and start talking happily with a fellow lover of the cafe, warm hot chocolate and a cinnamon bun at her side. She resisted the urge, the thought of Luke alone at home, rested in the back of her mind.

Turning away from the warm colored chairs, Emma quickly glanced over the menu. There was no need of course, she ordered the same thing each time. So did Luke.

"Excuse me, miss. May I take your order?"

A boy around the age of sixteen stood at the counter. He had bright eyes, a mix between hazel and green. He quickly flipped his typical "Bieber" hair. He grinned. He had caught Emma unprepared, and she was a bit flustered.

"Yes, please. May I please have chicken noodle soup, a tomato mozzarella panini, two cinnamon rolls, and... two hot chocolates?" He continued to smile cheekily at her, "Please?" Emma added.

The boy finished typing her order into the register, "Sure. Will that be for here or to go?"

"To go, please." Emma smiled. This guy was pretty cute.

He quickly asked her "Are you, by any chance, ordering for yourself and a special guy in your life?"

Emma laughed, her hazel eyes crinkling, "Actually, yes. I'm going home to care for my little brother, he's thirteen, deathly afraid of storms."

The boy smiled, "I wish you luck. Your total is 18.79. What should I name the order?"

"Emma. Thank you-" she read his name tag, "-Jacob." She handed him a twenty dollar bill, and chirped something along the lines of, "Keep the change."

She then walked over to an open armchair, and sat down, content. Luke wouldn't mind if she was a little late, would he? She sat there for about five minutes, checking her FacePage. A little while later, the calming jazz music paused.

"Emma. Your order is ready." she heard her name called over the intercom. When the employee finished, the jazz music continued.

She walked up to the counter and a girl with the nametag "Ashlee" handed her a paper bag with her food.

"Thank you!" She smiled at her, and took the bag. The girl grinned back.

Unfortunately, while Emma had been getting food at Panera Bread, the weather had not improved. If anything, the wind had picked up and the rain had turned frigid. She sighed, leaving the warm, snug cafe. The good thing was, the penthouse was only a five minute walk away. Jogging, Emma made it there in three. The bad thing, she slipped on the wet pavement right before reaching the building.

Arriving at the entrance, she opened the door and walked through the lobby. Tony was absent from his usual position at the front desk. She quickly called for an elevator, and it announced it's arrival with a "Dinng!"

Emma stepped inside and pressed the floor number, seventeen. The button lit up, and she rode in silence for a moment. Remembering the promise she made with Jessie, Emma send her a quick text message.

**Jessie, I'm home. Streets are flooded. I got food for Luke and myself.**

Several seconds after, Emma's phone vibrated in her hand. The screen lit up.

**1 NEW MESSAGE from JESSIE**

**Good. I'll text you when they open the roads. Ravi, Zuri, and I might stay in the hotel above the movie theater if worse comes to worse. Might have to come home tomorrow.**

Emma put her phone back into her pocket. She was soaked. The elevator doors opened and Emma's eyes adjusted to the darkness. Luke hadn't turned a single light on. She stepped into the living room and put the food on the piano. She flipped the light switch and light flooded the room.

Cautiously, she walked around to the staircase. Halfway up, she heard a sniffle. Turning back around and walking down, she turned to the couch, "Luke?" She asked cautiously.

Luke burst out from under the blanket. "Em-Emma. I missed yo-you." He threw his arms around her and pulled her onto the couch.

"Luke. It's okay now. I'm here-" She couldn't finish. Luke had grown taller than her in the past couple of months. Her voice was lost in his chest. He let her go for a minute, and sat down on the couch. Emma could see the tears sparkling as they slid down his freckled face. She looked at him sadly.

"I'm scared." He whispered. As old as he looked, Luke was still her little brother.

Lightning flashed. Boom.

Luke shut his eyes. Tears wetting his face, Emma sat next to him. He threw his arms around her waist and hid his face in her shoulder. She smelled like strawberries, with a slight hint of mango. He remembered getting her that perfume.

It had been Emma's fourteenth birthday, and he had had no idea what he would get his older sister. Walking along 86th Street, he had seen a small perfume shop. After a slight mental argument, he went inside to browse around. It had been the first thing he tried, knowing that Emma would love the fruity perfume. He bought it. Naturally, she liked it a lot, still using it everyday.

"Emma?" He whispered,

"Yeah?" She tilted her head to the side, "What's wrong Luke? Oh!" she exclaimed, "I completely forgot, I bought us food."

She got up and grabbed the bag. Although the bag was still a bit damp, the contents inside smelled amazing.

Walking to the kitchen, she called over her shoulder, "I'm going to go reheat this! Give me a second."

Luke sighed. Guess he would have to tell her some other time. He got from the couch, quickly running up the stairs to his room. On his bed lay a fuzzy blue comforter Emma had gotten him for Christmas. He thought it was the softest thing in the world. He grabbed it and started to walk out of the room. At the last second, he doubled back and grabbed Kenny's soft paw. Content, Luke walked back down the stairs to the couch.

In the kitchen, Emma had reheated her sandwich and Luke's soup in the microwave. The cinnamon rolls were still warm, gooey as ever, their hot chocolate still hot. She threw away the paper bag and put their food on a tray. Carrying it into the living room, she noted that her brother was absent. Setting down the food, she waited for Luke. A minute later he appeared at the top of the stairs.

With a small smile, Luke walked down. Step by step. The fluffy comforter she had gotten him last year in one hand, Kenny in the other. He looked so young.

It was adorable.

His eyes were no longer full of tears, instead smiling shyly. Emma could not have asked for a cuter little brother. His eyelashes still wet from tears. His freckles, well, he still had a lot of them. The perfect amount.

She was still mad at him for ruining her favorite blue dress, though. In her heart, she forgave him. Not that Luke would ever know.

When he came over to her, his eyes lit up.

"Panera? I love their food!"

Emma laughed, "I know you do. That's why I ran there in the_ pouring rain_."

His tone quickly went from elated to solemn.

"Emma, you didn't have to do that for me."

"Maybe I wanted to make my favorite little brother happy. Okay?"

She handed him his bowl of soup and a spoon. "Thanks." he laughed.

They both ate their dinner silently. Emma had turned on the small television opposite the couch.

_"Hello New York! I'm sure all of you have noticed the storm raging on outside,"_ Luke whimpered, leaning into his protective older sister. "_This storm-system will continue to last until the early hours of tomorrow morning. Until then, travel is not advised. These are some of the strongest winds ever recorded in New York. Please stay inside at all times and close any open windows."_

Luke and Emma glanced at each other, "Jessie's not coming home, is she?" he asked timidly.

Emma took a deep breath, and set down her hot chocolate, "No. I don't think she is."

They quickly finished their cinnamon buns and chocolate.

When he was done, Luke smiled, "Thanks, Emma." she beamed in response.

Luke sighed, leaned his head back onto Emma's shoulder, and closed his eyes. He was so peaceful, so naïve. On the outside, he was a huge flirt, not afraid of anything. Inside, he was a boy who still slept with a stuffed bear, afraid of storms, and wanted nothing more than his older sister to hold him when he was scared.

He was her little brother.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Luke's breathing had deepened. Emma had been watching him sleep. He didn't have any quirks, didn't snore, didn't drool. He just breathed quietly, chest rising up, then down. He smiled in his sleep.

The corner's of Emma's mouth rose into a slight smile.

She took one last glance at her sleeping brother, and turned off the light in the living room. Walking up the stairs, she turned to her room. Pulling her phone out of her jacket, she plugged it into the charger. It started vibrating.

**1 NEW MESSAGE from RAVI**

**Hello there, dear sister. Jessie wanted me to relay a message. She said, (quite rudely) that her phone had died and to send me messages instead. We are watching our 5****th**** movie. Jessie said something about "rivers in the street", but Zuri and I just think she's talking about how she copes with her (many) break-ups. Your brother, Ravi.**

Emma rolled her eyes. Even in text message, Ravi's voice rang-out with innocence.

**Kay-kay Ravi. Thanks. And that is very true. Jessie's break-ups are so... bleh.**

She smiled. Nothing like texting Ravi. "Ravi" and "texting" shouldn't really be in the same sentence anyways, but oh well.

Her phone buzzed again.

**1 NEW MESSAGE from RAVI**

**Jessie says, "Emma! That's so rude." Honestly, I do not understand why she denies her own relationship problems. I have to wish farewell though. The people sitting behind us are starting to get quite irritated. Goodbye, Emma! Your brother, Ravi.**

When Emma finished reading his last text message, she received another one.

**1 NEW MESSAGE from ZURI**

**Emma! Milly the Mermaid is going to try escape in the elevator. Don't let her! She's going to swim away into the street. (Jessie says her tears flooded New York! Whatever.) :(**

Ahh. Her little sister really was something.

**Don't worry. I'll make sure to lock the elevator and keep Milly in your room. See you soon! **

When she finished replying to Zuri, Emma heard her door open. Small sobs were coming from the doorway. Luke launched himself at Emma.

"Em-Emma. You p-promised you'd s-stay."

Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and wouldn't let go. Emma stroked his hair.

"Luke. It's okay. I'm still here. I can go down with you and stay with you while you sleep, if it helps."

He looked at her, "Prom-promise?"

Emma's heart broke. She saw tears falling from his freckled-face. He bit his lip as she hugged him. "I promise."

She took his hand and wiped his tears with her free one, "Come here."

Emma took his hand again and took him down the stairs. She walked him to the sofa, and lay down beside her brother. He turned over, grabbing Emma by the waist. She snuggled up to his chest, bringing the blanket up to her shoulders.

"Goodnight, Emma." he whispered into her hair.

"Sleep well." she whispered back. Her voice was lost in Luke's blue sweater. He stroked her soft blonde hair. Every time he would hear the booming thunder, he would pull Emma just a little closer to himself.

Whispering into Emma's hair, he said, "You're the best sister in the world."

She didn't hear him.

* * *

It was a loud boom of thunder that woke them both up. It echoed ominously around the penthouse. In the dark, Emma could see Luke's eyes wide awake with fear.

"Emma?" he whispered, "Are you awake?"

She crawled out from under the blanket. "Yes." she answered.

The thunder had gotten louder, and the lightning illuminated the room every thirty or so seconds. Each time it seemed brighter, and lasted for a longer period of time. Emma sat up. She had fallen asleep in her red and white sweater. Her cream-colored scarf lay between her and Luke.

Emma turned towards the piano. Inquisitively, she asked, "Luke, is it okay if I play for you?"

Luke smiled at her, "I don't mind."

She walked over to their grand piano. Emma had been taking lessons since she was 12. Amazing everybody -and herself- it turned out she was quite good, but played only for family. She didn't like to brag.

Pulling out the stool, she sat down and began to play. She cycled through her favorite songs.

She began with the song that inspired her to play piano. River Flows in You, by Yiruma. She had first heard it in a concert Ravi had wanted to go to. Yiruma had come to New York, and it turned out he was quite popular in India. She had fallen in love with his music, and downloaded all of his albums onto her pink iPhone.

Later that year, Emma had asked Christina for piano lessons. She was surprised, but let her. Since then, she had had lessons every week. She never practiced though. She jusr played from the heart, and did that daily, but never really sat down with a lesson book and did "drills". She just picked up sheet music, and learned how to play it.

Emma continued to play, and after finishing the previous song, Emma started Kiss the Rain. It was just a rainy-music kind of night. After playing through many songs, Emma tip-toed back over to Luke. She was surprised to see him still wide awake.

"You're such a good piano player." Luke said, dimples showing in his smile.

She grins, "Thanks. You're such a great brother."

Luke stuck his tongue out, "Not, Luke you're a good dancer. Not Luke, you're good at being hot. But Luke, you're a good brother?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "You give a guy a compliment and he won't even take it. I see where I'm not wanted." her joking tone was empty of any serious accusations but she still got up and started to leave.

"Wait, Emma!" Luke grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her with the cutest puppy-dog eyes.

"Stay. Please. I'll be scared without you."

Emma sat back down. Crawling back into her previous position, she became quiet. Now without her music, every time the thunder would roar, Luke had nothing to deafen it with. Emma hugged his chest. Nevertheless, he was scared.

For the longest time, Luke continued to cry silently into her shoulder. Emma hugged him tighter.

* * *

"Luke." Emma finally whispered, "I know you can't sleep."

He had since stopped crying, but she could still tell he was awake. Wide awake.

Luke sniffled, "How can you tell?"

"Your breathing isn't calm. You're holding me tightly." She ran her fingertips through his curly dark-brown hair. Luke started to release her, "No. You can keep holding me. Except, what's keeping you awake?"

He sighed. "Emma, I'm afraid you're going to leave me again. As soon as you're gone, I'll have nightmares. I'll remember things that I've forgotten."

"What kind of things?" she asked.

Luke shut his gorgeous eyes, "My past. Before I came here."

Emma snuggled closer to his chest, "You can tell me," she paused, "maybe it would hurt less."

"Promise not to tell anyone?" he asked.

"Promise." she whispered back.

"Emma, left my dad, he changed. He hurt me. It would only happen during thunderstorms. Otherwise, people would hear me scream. I was beaten. He would do things to cause me pain. He said it was a mistake. I should have never been born." his voice quieted, "One night, a lady heard me. She called an ambulance and I was treated in the emergency room, after that I was sent to the orphanage. She saved my life."

"Luke, you have us now. We love you. Nobody is going to hurt you. I will always be there for you. You did not deserve anything that happened to you. I'm sorry."

Luke looked away. With tears starting to fall from his toffee-colored eyes, he whispered, "It's okay, I have Mom and Dad now," he added quickly, "and you, Ravi, Zuri, and even Jessie."

Emma thought of something, "You're forgetting someone."

Luke looked at her, confused.

She reached around the couch, picked up a small bear, and whispered, "You forgot Kenny."

They shared a small smile, Luke's tears still descending. Emma wiped them away with her hand, looked her brother in the eyes, and hugged him closer. Unbeknownst to Luke, his older sister was crying a little with him.

Emma bit her lip and shivered. She knew he never deserved any of the pain he felt. Vowing to be there for every storm, she nestled closer.

After shedding many tears, both of the Ross children fell asleep. In the background, the storm loomed over New York. Flashes of lightning lit up the room, however neither of them noticing.

* * *

Luke and Emma slept through the night. While they slept, the storm had ended. The rest of their family was able to get home, the streets drained.

Jessie had taken a cab with the youngest two children, neither of them had gotten a good night's sleep in the hotel they had to stay in. Riding up in the elevator, Jessie spoke quietly to Ravi and Zuri.

"Now, your brother and sister might still be sleeping-"

Interrupting Jessie, Zuri muttered, "What is it you don't understand? It's five in the morning. Of course Emma and Luke will be sleeping! Luke sleeps till noon!"

Ravi stifled a laugh as Jessie glared at Zuri. "-so please try to be quiet." she finished.

The elevator doors opened, and they walked silently into the penthouse. It was still dark, and the lights were off. The fireplace burned in the background. As Zuri and Ravi ran upstairs, Jessie set her purse down on the piano.

She tiptoed around the couch, suddenly noticing the other two kids. Jessie looked at them, bundled up in a blanket. Luke's arms wrapped protectively around Emma, her hair flowing down onto both of them.

"Huh," she muttered, "that's not what I expected."

Shaking her head, Jessie walked quietly around Kenny -who had fallen on the floor during the night- and continued to her room.

On the way, she accidentally bumped Luke's arm. Wincing slightly, she walked out of the room, stumbling slightly from lack of sleep. Luke stirred several seconds later, waking Emma as well.

"Emma," he whispered, "the storm is over."

Emma flipped over, "I don't want to get up. It's still dark." she mumbled.

He chucked, "Yeah. Me neither. Thanks for staying with me. You're the best."

She smiled, eyes already closed.

"I love you, Luke."

Smiling as well, he whispered back, "Love you too, Em."

This time, she heard him.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, you've made it this far! I hope you liked it, as it was very fun to write. Please review, and I hope you guys will read more of my future stories! Finally, Olivia, this story was for you, and I hope you liked it! Also, Yiruma is in fact a really good piano player. I encourage you to check out his music.**

**Please review! :) **

**~Meri**


End file.
